Damisela en apuros
by MrRayney
Summary: Chico Bestia esta aburrido por lo que decide probar un nuevo juego para entretenerse, desgraciadamente Raven no está muy entusiasmada por esta idea.
**_I want to play_**

 ** _Escrito por Elaina96_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

Hace bastante tiempo que no traduzco nada de Elaina96 quien sinceramente es una de mis escritoras favoritas dentro del fandom en inglés, espero que disfruten de esta pequeña historia.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco la historia pues yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Damisela en apuros_**

Era un día tranquilo en la enorme torre en forma de T. Raven se encontraba sentada en el sofá completamente relajada, con calma leyendo su más reciente adquisición mientras que a su lado el cambia formas jugaba su play-station, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo. Ver a este par en esta clase de situación se había vuelto bastante común en los últimos meses y los dos estarían mintiendo si dijeran que no disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

Chico Bestia suspiro de frustración cuando su personaje cayo por el acantilado y un gran "GAME OVER" en letras rojas aparecía en la pantalla, lo peor es que había olvidado guardar la partida. Con la decisión de continuar más adelante, coloco el control en la mesita de cafe, algo que paso completamente desapercibido para Raven quien estaba bastante concentrada en su lectura. Levantando la vista hacia arriba se encontró con la parte posterior de su libro y lentamente con su dedo trazo círculos sobre la tapa antes de hablar.

—Raven…estoy aburrido— se quejó Chico Bestia haciendo un puchero.

—No es mi problema— respondió la hechicera sin compasión alguna. Gar continuo haciendo pucheros hasta que se le ocurrió una pequeña idea y empezó a sonreí, deslizando su brazo por encima de su libro, aprovecho el momento para tocarle la punta de la nariz.

—Gar…—dijo ella algo molesta.

—Juega conmigo un rato— dijo él dulcemente.

—Estoy leyendo— respondió ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Siempre estás leyendo, vamos…solo quiero que juegues conmigo— explico el changeling.

—Ahí tienes tus videojuegos— refuto la hechicera.

—Pero ya me aburrieron— contesto él, antes de volver a sonreír y tocarle nuevamente la nariz. La empática tan solo rodo los ojos, antes de levantarse, cerrar su libro y dejarlo sobre el sofá…sin tomar en cuenta que Chico Bestia aún seguía acostado en sus piernas y termino tirándolo al suelo.

—Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte, Rae— dijo Chico Bestia quejándose desde el suelo.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que juguemos?— pregunto ella mientras veía como el mutante se levantaba del suelo.

— ¿Qué te parece…damisela en apuros?— pregunto él descaradamente.

— ¿En serio no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?— pregunto Raven cuestionándose si esto había sido una buena idea.

Pero en ese momento, Gar sonrió mientras seguro de sí mismo camino hacia ella y la agarro de sus caderas sin preocupación alguna.

— ¡Gar!— jadeo ella bastante sorprendida.

—Hola mi querida damisela en peligro— se burló Chico Bestia antes de inclinarse para besarla. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una cuerda de energía oscura cayó del techo y se envolvió alrededor de su tobillo, para después rápidamente jalarlo hacia arriba.

— ¿En serio?— pregunto él algo molesto mientras rebotaba torpemente boca abajo desde el techo.

Raven se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, antes de caminar hacia él y juguetonamente tocar su nariz.

—Hola mi damisela en peligro— se burló ella sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Rae!— exclamo él realmente molesto.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto ella inocentemente— ¿No eras tú el que quería jugar?

—Está bien, me rindo— dijo él sacando una pequeña banderita blanca de quien sabe dónde— ¡Ahora bájame!

—No…— continuo burlándose ella mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro hacia el de él— Te vez bien así.

—Como quieras ¿Pero al menos puedes darme un beso?— pregunto el cambia formas cruzándose de brazos.

—Por supuesto que sí, después de todo la damisela en apuros siempre consigue su beso— respondió la hechicera. Chico Bestia sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras cerraban la distancia que había entre ellos…

Solo para que ella besara la punta de su nariz.

— ¡Rae!— exclamo el changeling completamente decepcionado— ¡Vamos, esto ya no es divertido!

—Al contrario, Gar— dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona adorando su bello rostro—Creo que esto es muy divertido.

—Vamos, solo quiero un beso— suplico él.

—Di por favor— continuo burlándose ella.

—Por favor, Rae…dame un beso— obedeció Chico Bestia.

Ante esto, la chica mitad demonio sonrió y beso nuevamente la nariz del titán verde, lo cual causo que su compañero frunciera el ceño completamente molesto, antes de que poco a poco la hechicera se inclinara hacia adelante y finalmente lo besara en los labios. Garfield sonrió alegremente cuando sintió sus deliciosos labios sobre los de él…

Eso hasta que su mágico beso fue interrumpido al escuchar como las puertas de la sala común se abrieron tomándolos por sorpresa. Instantáneamente Raven abrió un portal bajo sus pies y se marchó rápidamente a los confines de su habitación. Sin embargo, Chico Bestia quien aún se encontraba colgando del techo boca abajo, cayó al suelo dolorosamente debido a que la cuerda que lo sostenía pronto había desaparecido.

Fue así como Robin se encontró a Chico Bestia sobándose la cabeza y murmurando varias cosas para sí mismo.

—Odio cuando hace eso— fue lo único que entendió Robin antes de que el changeling se levantara y saliera de la habitación completamente molesto.


End file.
